


Playing at the Wedding

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [30]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Piano, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Kaede has two things she absolutely has to have at her wedding. Shuichi has to figure out how to make it work.Fluffcember Day 30: Wedding
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 19





	Playing at the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> We're in the final stretch! The last day of Fluffcember and I'm finished with this entry and working on the final entry now. Really looking forward to being finished. Was really fun working on this throughout the month! If you discovered me while reading through these entries, welcome! If you have known me for a while, thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

There were many things Kaede was willing to compromise for her wedding in order to make herself and Shuichi comfortable. Herself being able to play piano during both the ceremony and the dinner were not things she was willing to negotiate.

“Shu, I know it’s not traditional, but I can’t help it! I  _ need _ to be able to play piano at my own wedding!”

Shuichi rubbed his face as he shook his head. “I’m okay with you playing at the dinner, but playing at the ceremony would be difficult, Kaede,” he pointed out, looking at the list of expenses they would be making thus far for the wedding. “I’m sure we could find someone to play it well and still pay just a little bit.”

Kaede rolled her eyes, “Sure, but it wouldn’t be the same! I’ve been waiting for this day all my life!” She put her hand on the table with determination. “I’ve always wanted to play at a wedding, Shuichi. You know that.”

Shuichi’s brow furrowed, “Didn’t you play at Kaito and Maki’s wedding?”

Kaede punched his arm gently but firmly, causing him to flinch and rub his arm as she scolded, “You know that’s not what I meant! At my own wedding!” The pianist sighed, sitting back in her seat and slumping a little bit as she sighed. “It’s the one thing I don’t wanna budge on.”

Shuichi bit his lip for a moment. While he understood how much Kaede wanted this, he wasn’t sure it was practical. How would she be walking down the aisle if she was to play the organ at the service? It just wasn’t going to happen, it wouldn’t make sense. Shuichi racked his brain for ideas until he came across an idea. He held Kaede’s hand gently, thankful that she didn’t pull it away as he said “What if we were able to record audio of you playing beforehand? That way, you were playing, but you would be able to walk the aisle and meet me at the altar.” He watched as she looked up at him a little, still slouched back in her chair as he asked, “Is that okay?”

Kaede pouted with a hum, “It’s not what I was looking for…” She thought for a moment before sitting up and squeezing Shuichi’s hand, making a face that definitely wasn’t happy. “But if that’s the only way I can, then I’ll take it.”

Shuichi nodded with a small smile, before writing down a phone number and a note to remind him to look into recording piano audio. He would have to make that call soon in order to make Kaede happy, but he’d do it. Her happiness was a top priority, and if she couldn’t get her first wish, then he would absolutely get her the next best thing.


End file.
